Toys For Sale
by Sasukec
Summary: Ratchet and Clank are thrown into another adventure with some new and some old characters! This adventure occurs before the Ratch and Clank Future series begins. One Last Old Adventure! Please read, review, and enjoy! Work-In-Progress


**Sasukec: And more is posted! Thankfully I've gotten back into this story a little more than I'd hoped! Chap 1 is done and there's more info about chap 2 on my bottom notes. Well, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ratchet and Clank series AT ALL! All characters (Except for a few) belong solely to the developers of R&C! (I think they're Traveler's Inc? Or something like that… I dunno Dx)**

* * *

"Hey Clank! Hand me the remote, will ya?"

A lombax known as Ratchet lazily said to his robotic friend, Clank.

"I can not get it right now Ratchet. I am busy updating myself." His friend replied from another room.

The orange colored lombax sighed and got up, grabbing the remote which was two feet in front of him and said arrogantly, "Thanks buddy…"

He clicked the only green button on the remote to turn the holovision on to a commercial and jumped back onto his seat.

The holovision announcer began in a heroic voice, "New! New! New! From Al's Big Emporium come the new Ratchet and Clank action figures! Buy yours today only in the Quantum Galaxy! They've got their own AI that you'll never get bored with!"

A small Ratchet toy was shown chasing a little boy around. After the toy chased the boy around for a moment, it caught him and made little vicious killing sounds off screen while the boy screamed. The announcer continued, "Oh… Um… Al's Big Emporium is not liable for any broken bones or any other injury that may occur while playing with these toys…"

The announcer was quiet for a moment then more vicious killing sounds were heard as the announcer was screaming. "Ahhh! Get these things off of me!"

The announcer ran onto the screen with his clothes ragged and torn. "Help me! Someone call for help! AHHH!"

The Ratchet and Clank toys were now coming behind him as he stood up and faced the camera. The toys jumped on him, with a killing intent, making him fall onto the camera.

"AHHHH! Someone….! Holy Sh-!"

The screen went blank as a long beep continued. Ratchet stared at the now blank holovision with his mouth agape and eyes wide. Clank came into the room and saw Ratchet's expression.

"Ratchet? What is the matter?"

Ratchet's expression had remained unchanging as Clank continued,

"Ratchet?"

Clank was confused as he went over to the wombat and slapped him. Ratchet now came back to alert and looked at his friend. He quickly picked up Clank and shook him back and forth.

"Did you see that?! Al's gone crazy!"

After being shook almost violently, Clank shook his head back and forth and replied, "Al? What is it now Ratchet?"

Ratchet put Clank down and began to explain. "Okay… Al's got a big emporium or something and he's selling action figures of us!"

Short dramatic music plays from nowhere after Ratchet finishes his sentence. Clank looked puzzled and asked, "Action figures? Is-" Clank got cut off by more short dramatic music playing. Clank looks around, slightly puzzled, but continues.

"Is that not a good thing? Besides… I was hoping they would have me as Secret Agent Clank… Do they?"

Ratchet freaked out again and yelled, "Grr… No! I mean, I don't know… Okay look… These things destroy! They've got their own evil AI in them and it could be _bad _if Al tries to sell those things more! Pandemonium will happen in the Quantum galaxy! We'll all die!"

Clank's expression was unchanged and remained unchanged as Ratchet waited for Clank to realize that they could kill.

"So wait a minute Ratchet. Now what was it about… What?"

The lombax had an irritated look on his face as he said, "Just watch this…"

Ratchet grabbed the remote, turned the holovision on, and replayed the commercial for Clank.

After the commercial was over, Clank exclaimed, "We have got to stop Al from selling those anymore!"

Ratchet slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed. "Yes Clank… That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? We need to go talk to Al about this…"

----------On Planet Quart-----------

As Ratchet's homemade ship landed on the ship dock, he and Clank jumped out of the ship and looked at their surroundings, ready for action.

"Well…" Ratchet broke the silence. "See anything?"

Before the two were small hut-like buildings, all of the same architectural design. Their walls made out of dark metal and the roofs were made of metal tile and they varied in size, the more important buildings obviously being taller. Hover cars were parked along the streets of the floating city, but there was not an inhabitant in sight.

"It is quiet…" Observed Clank. "I suggest we do not lower our guard. It would not be wise."

The lombax acknowledged Clank's advice as he scanned the city from what he could see. He noticed a larger building slightly off in the distance. He pointed toward it, and asked Clank, "Isn't that Al's main Emporium?"

Clank nodded as he saw the building Ratchet was pointing at. "Yes, we should head in that direction."

With their plan being confirmed, Clank jumped onto Ratchet's back and Ratchet began his walk through the oddly deserted city with only his wrench in his hand. The metal city seemed to be totally deserted and devoid of any life. This was odd for Quart's Capital City to be so empty. Even the clouds above, as dark as they were, seemed to be completely still. This made the lombax anxious and a little paranoid.

"I seriously don't like this…" Ratchet mumbled to himself. He was only about 15 feet from where his ship had landed, when he heard shuffling from a nearby bush, then a high-pitched evil laugh sounded.

Jumping into automatic action, the lombax swung his wrench at the nearby bush, knocking it off its roots and revealing a miniature Ratchet toy. It was just like the one off of the commercial Ratchet and Clank had seen earlier. Ratchet laughed lightly and leaned down to look at the toy. It couldn't have been bigger than 11 inches.

"Awe… Aren't you just adorable?! Al did really good on the detail! It's ama- AH!"

Ratchet made a yelp as the Ratchet toy lunged at him, making vicious snarls. Luckily Ratchet was able to swing his wrench at the murderous toy. The swing landed perfectly and timely. It sent the toy flying into the wall of a nearby building and it shattered like glass on impact. Ratchet sighed then laughed.

"They're not so bad!"

"Ratchet?" Clank's metallic voice seemed to hold worry.

"Don't worry, Clank! He's history! I've got this all… Under…"

Before Ratchet finished his statement, he saw the toy that had shattered begin to piece itself back together. It only took a matter of seconds before the toy was fully back together. It didn't seem to have a scratch on it as its high-pitched laugh resounded.

"Control…?" The lombax finished his sentence before Clank urgently spoke, "Ratchet, I suggest you move quickly to the Emporium!"

Ratchet turned around to see a horde of Ratchet and Clank toys, surrounding them. There had to be at least 500.

Before the toys had a chance to lunge at Ratchet, he was already sprinting toward the Emporium. Ratchet looked behind him to see if he was outrunning the horde. To his dismay, they were keeping up and would soon outrun _him_.

_Gotta think fast, Ratchet, think fast!_

He quickened his pace until he spotted a hoverboard that someone luckily abandoned. He grabbed it as he passed, then threw it in front of him. Ratchet quickly jumped onto the board, then jump-started the hoverboard. The hoverboard immediately started and brought them into the air. As they went higher into the air, Clank began to shout.

"Ratchet! There is one on me!"

Ratchet reached back with his wrench and tried to knock the toy off of his friend. But, the toy grabbed onto his wrench and bit Ratchet on the thumb. Ratchet's reaction sent the toy flying off his thumb.

"Oww! It bit me!"

"Are you alright, Ratchet?"

The lombax held his thumb in pain and replied, "I'm great! Fine! I just got bit! Man… Those things can bite!"

Al's Emporium had just begun to come into full sight when the hoverboard began to sputter and lose altitude. They were out of gas and falling fast.

"AHHHH!!!!" Both Ratchet and Clank yelled as they fell onto a floating island filled with many trees. They were so close to Al's Emporium, yet so far.

* * *

**Sasukec: Suspense! Ah! xD**

So, the next chap will hopefully be up sometime soon. It's going to involve one of my own made characters, so it might be a little while for the next chap. That way I have time to work on that person's profile! So, until then, review! ;D


End file.
